Vongola Twins
by Mag-LittleBlackStar
Summary: <html><head></head>Takani y Tsunayoshi eran los dos herederos restantes para el 'trono' Vongola. Al no poder decidir cual de los dos gemelos era apto para la sucesión, Nono y Iemitsu enviaron a Reborn y Lal para entrenar a ambos gemelos, lo que no sabían era que los informes eran muy diferentes a la realidad. R27</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Yare, Yare~ Ciaossu!_

_Después de pensármelo unos...2 días, y decidir que no quiero pasar 1 semana arrepintiéndome por no haberlo hecho y quedarme con las ganas, decidí hacerle un gemelo a Tsuna porque no puedo evitar las ganas de hacerle a Tsuna un gemelo._

_Se que ya tiene muchos x33 Pero...pero...pero...este será diferente!(? De alguna manera e.e_

_Etto, una cosita más: será Yaoi, y en realidad un R27, lo cual me lleva a lo siguiente, los sensuales Arcobalenos, son adultos...porque son más sensuales (?_

_Disclaimer: Si Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Me perteneciera, no tendría que estar haciendo esto, y el R27 dominaría el anime x33_

_Summary: Takani y Tsunayoshi eran los dos herederos restantes para el 'trono' Vongola. Al no poder decidir cual de los dos gemelos era apto para la sucesión, Nono y Iemitsu enviaron a Reborn y Lal para entrenar a ambos gemelos, lo que no sabían era que los informes eran muy diferentes a la realidad._

* * *

><p>Ni a Reborn ni a Lal les había gustado lo que habían visto en cuanto fueron a 'investigar' a los herederos. Si bien los informes oficiales declaraban que ambos gemelos no solo se parecían físicamente, sino que tenían una actitud muy parecida: torpes, tímidos y amables hasta la médula, lo que habían visto no se asemejaba ni un poco.<p>

Takani "Taka" Sawada, era presumido, orgulloso y malicioso. Pero, por sobre todo era falso. Todos sus defectos los ocultaba bajo una mascara de carisma y amabilidad. Era bueno en los deportes y estudios, y tenía popularidad. Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Sawada, mejor conocido como 'Dame-Tsuna'* era el polo opuesto a Takani, torpe, tímido y callado -hasta el punto de que, desde que iniciaba el día, no pronunciaba una sola palabra-. Pero, por el contrario, era amable, dulce y tenía un corazón de oro. El peor estudiante que un profesor podía pedir, pero, entre los dos, y con mas entrenamiento, el más calificado para ser el Vongola Décimo era Tsuna.

-Lal...¿cuándo fue la última vez que Iemitsu vino a Namimori?- preguntó Reborn mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-Cuando los gemelos tenían 5 años. Fue cuando Nono le dio la última licencia.- respondió Lal.

-Es bastante tiempo, eso explicaría la razón por la cual los gemelos son tan diferentes a la descripción.- murmuró Reborn, enojado. No había nada que odiara más que la falta de información. O la información errónea.

-Sí, y dijo que no quería pedirle a Nana acerca de los gemelos, porque según él Nana tiene un claro favoritismo hacia su 'Tuna-fish'.- resopló la peliazul.- Siendo sincera, no me es extraño. El chico es el tipo de hijo que cualquier madre quiere. El otro, es simplemente un demonio en disfraz de ángel.- finalizó enojada.

-En fin, ya veremos como resulta todo.- murmuró Reborn, al tiempo que una espeluznante sonrisa recorría su rostro.

* * *

><p><em>'Lal Mirch y Reborn, tutores en casa. ¡Haremos de sus hijos los lideres de la próxima generación!<em>

_Mientras tengamos alimento y hogar trabajaremos gratis'_

Nana le leyó a sus dos hijos el folleto que había visto en el correo aquella mañana. La felicidad se plasmaba en su cara, hasta tal punto, que parecía un niño en la mañana de navidad.

-Es una estafa- ahora, Tsunayoshi no estaba de acuerdo en muchas cosas -o en casi todo- con su gemelo, pero sin embargo, sin duda coincidía en eso; gritaba estafa por todos lados. Aunque, una parte de él le decía que todo esto resultaría bien para él. Quiso reír; nada resultaba bien para Dame-Tsuna, solo estaba siendo un iluso nuevamente. No debía hacerlo; no quería ser lastimado.

-Ara, Ara~ Ta-kun, no hay necesidad de ser negativo. Solo debemos darle una oportunidad, llámalo intuición femenina, pero estoy segura que será muy útil para Tsu-kun y tú~- Takani rodó los ojos.

-Como si yo necesitara un tutor, Dame-Tsuna aquí presente es quien saca malas notas.- uno pensaría que Tsuna se sentiría ofendido, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado. Sin embargo, Nana no estaba feliz.

-¡Takani Sawada! ¡Discúlpate con Tsu-kun ahora mismo!- Takani resopló y salió sin acatar las ordenes de su madre.-Lo siento, Tsu-kun, no debió haber dicho esas cosas.- Tsuna simplemente le dio a su madre una gran sonrisa y desestimó lo dicho por Takani con su mano, un silencioso 'estoy acostumbrado'.-Ara~ si no te apuras llegarás tarde, Tsu-kun~.- Tsuna le dio a Nana un beso en su mejilla, y salió corriendo de su casa.

-Iemitsu, ojalá estuvieras aquí- susurró Nana con desaliento.

* * *

><p>A pesar de ser gemelos, todos los alumnos de Nami-chuu podían diferenciar a 'Dame-Tsuna' de su gemelo menor, 'Taka-kun'. Para empezar, el cabello de Takani iba orientado al rubio, mientras que el cabello de Tsuna era color chocolate. Los ojos de Takani eran dorados y pequeños, los de Tsuna, eran grandes y de color marrón, cargados de inocencia. El cabello de Tsuna desafiaba completamente la gravedad, el de Takani, era más ordenado y liso -sin embargo, seguía estando en contra de las leyes de gravedad-. En resumen, Tsuna era más parecido a Nana -incluso era afeminado-, mientras que Takani era más parecido a Iemitsu.<p>

Por lo tanto, cuando ambos gemelos llegaban al colegio, no había manera de confundir al solitaria Dame-Tsuna con el popular Takani. Jamás había habido confusión, y jamás la habría.

Tsuna, en todos sus años escolares, solo recordaba que una persona hubiese hablado con él y hubiese intentado ser su amiga: Hana Kurokawa. Ahora, sin duda resultaba extraño que aquella chica que consideraba a todos los hombres 'monos' quisiera ser su amiga, sin embargo, ella era la única que sabia de las torturas que Takani hacía pasar a Tsuna y era la única a la cual Takani nunca le había dado buena espina. Por lo tanto, luego de un tiempo, no fue raro para los demás alumnos ver a Hana hablar con Tsuna, y en cuanto Kyoko comenzó a almorzar con Takani, se volvió normal verla almorzar con Tsunayoshi en la azotea.

-El rey mono me ha robado a mi mejor amiga- murmuró malhumorada Hana. Tsuna se rió suavemente y comenzó a escribir su respuesta.

_-Lo siento mucho, Sasagawa-chan es demasiado amable y es notable el hecho de que esta perdidamente enamorada de Takani_-

-¡Eso no significa que Taka-baka pueda alejarme de ella! ¡Tú sabes que ha sido apropósito_!-_ Tsuna, sonrió ante el puchero infantil en el rostro de la habitualmente seria Hana. Solo Kyoko y él podían ver aquellas facetas en la chica.

_-Claro que lo sé, eres la única que puede hacer que Sasagawa-chan vea que solo juega con ella, como con todas las demás chicas.- _Hana suspiró.

-¡Eso, eso! Sin embargo, se niega a escucharme. Oh, si fuera tan perceptiva como lo eres, Tsunayoshi. Además, eres él único que no eres un peligro para mi amistad con Kyoko.- dijo con pesar.

_-¿Porqué me gustan los hombres?- _Hana negó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Porque eres muy amable.-

* * *

><p>La mañana había comenzado normal, Tsuna simplemente no podía comprender como había terminado de aquella manera.<p>

Aquella mañana Tsuna, como ya era rutina, se había despertado a las 7:10 am, para ayudar a Nana a preparar el desayuno. Una vez terminado el desayuno, a las 7:25, comenzaron los llamados a Takani, quien como siempre, dormitaría hasta las 7:40, cuando Nana fuese a despertarlo personalmente. Takani bajaría las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, y sin siquiera prepararse comenzaría a desayunar, encontrando alguna manera de culpar a Tsuna por su tardía, y en el proceso comer el desayuno de este. Como esto se había vuelto habitual para Nana, ella tendría unas tostadas y huevos escondidos para Tsuna, quien comería rápidamente y saldría caminando suavemente, sabiendo que de una u otra manera llegaría tarde y sería 'mordido hasta la muerte' por Hibari-san. Sin embargo, esa rutina común de la 'familia' Sawada, fue cambiada aquel día. Aquello que cambio la rutina, fueron los dos tutores en casa; Reborn y Lal Mirch.

Mientras Tsuna y Nana preparaban el desayuno, alguien llamo a la puerta. Como Nana se encontraba con las manos ocupadas, le pidió a Tsuna que abriese la puerta, y este sin dudarlo lo hizo. Una vez abrió la puerta, frente a el aparecieron una mujer de cabellos azules, con ropas militares y un hombre de cabellos negros, traje y sombrero fieltro. Algo dentro de Tsuna le dijo quienes eran esas personas.

_-¿Lal Mirch-san, y Reborn-san?-_ ambos alzaron una ceja, preguntando de forma silenciosa como sabia quienes eran_.-Intuición.-_ escribió rápidamente Tsuna.

Tsuna entro en la sala y les hizo un ademan a los tutores para que entrarán. En el comedor, Takani se encontraba ya sentado y desayunando. Se encontraba en pijama y sus cabellos estaban desordenados. Tsuna miró el reloj, 7:30 am. Segundo cambio en la rutina.

-Ara~, Tsu-kun ¿quienes son estas personas?- Tsuna comenzó a escribir una respuesta con rapidez.

_-Lal Mirch-san y Reborn-san, tutores.- _Incluso escrito, muchas veces Tsuna hacia sus respuesta bastante secas, sobre todo cuando estaba apurado_.-Takani despertó pronto.-_

-¡Un! Al parecer oyó el timbre~- Tsuna no dijo nada más.-¡Ara! Que mal educada, mi nombre es Sawada Nana, y estos son mis hijos, Sawada Tsunayoshi y Sawada Takani.- Tsuna asintió en silencio a los invitados, sin embargo, Takani no pudo quedarse callado.

-No era necesario que me presentaras, bien puedo hacerlo yo, al contrario de Dame-Tsuna, sí tengo la capacidad de hablar. Y recuerdo haberte dicho que no necesito un tutor, no soy idiota como Dame-Tsuna- masculló molesto Takani. Sin embargo, se calló en cuanto vio las miradas de Lal y Reborn.

-A mi parecer, necesitas un tutor que te enseñe modales, mocoso. Mi nombre es Lal Mirch, y seré la tutora de Tsunayoshi. En todas las áreas, físicas y mentales.- por lo bajo, pudo escuchar a Takani decir _'buena suerte'_, pero se calló en cuanto vio la mirada de Reborn.

-Reborn. Seré el tutor de Takani y le enseñare a ser un hombre hecho y derecho. Sin mencionar que aumentare sus calificaciones y haré su rendimiento excepcional.- dijo Reborn, enviándole a Nana una sonrisa de un millón de dolares, que mas que derretir el corazón de Nana, derritió el de Tsuna.

Tsuna miró la hora y sacó su libreta.

_-7:48 am. Si no salimos ahora, llegaremos tarde y nos atrapara Hibari-san.- _Takani solo tuvo que leer el nombre del jefe de la comisión de disciplina de Namimori para salir huyendo cual alma que persigue el diablo. Tsuna por su parte se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y una onda para Reborn y Lal. Una vez cerrada la puerta, la tensión tomo la habitación.

-¿Por qué Tsunayoshi y Takani se llevan tan mal?-

* * *

><p><em>Ta da! Todo hecho (? Lo hubiese seguido pero tengo que estudiar.<em>

_Espero que os haya gustado w_

_*Dame: Por lo que se de japones (lo cual no es mucho) 'Dame', vendría a ser 'malo' o 'no es bueno', la traducción al ingles es 'No-good-Tsuna', por lo que vendría a ser "No-bueno-Tsuna" o "No-es-bueno-Tsuna". _

_Tuna-fish: Seria una especie de mofa al nombre y apodo de Tsuna, si bien Iemitsu lo ve como algo afectivo. Se debe a que las cinco primeras letras del nombre Tsunayoshi son similares a la palabra 'Tuna' que es atún en ingles. Tsuna=Tuna. Fish es pescado, por lo que seria 'Atún-pescado' si no me equivoco x33_

_No explico lo de baka, chan, kun y san porque ya lo saben. Sin embargo, me gustaría destacar el 'Taka-baka' dicho por Hana. Taka es halcón y baka idiota por lo que seria algo como 'halcón idiota' x33 Bonito juego de palabras x33_

_Ahora, sobre la participación de Hana y Lal Mirch en este fanfic: Hana, Lal y Bianchi (en el orden dado) son mis personajes favoritos femeninos de KHR, y por lo tanto, mientras que Bianchi y Lal tienen bastante participación, considero que por lo menos en el anime no fue suficiente w y Hana solo esta de adorno (es un personaje que considero, debería haber recibido mas protagonismo), así que Hana y Lal serán muy importantes para este fic ^^ No os olvidéis de esto. _

_Nana es un personaje que a pesar de que me gusta mucho, pero considero es muy ingenuo y a veces, cruel con Tsuna (lo note o no), ademas en este tipo de fics siempre esta muy inclinada al gemelo menor, al igual que Iemitsu y Nono, dejando a Tsuna prácticamente solo. Por lo tanto decidí que en cuanto a la relación entre sus hijos y actitud del menor, ademas de comportamiento hacia Tsuna sea diferente. Sin embargo, sera la misma sin contamos lo demás (como los disparos x33)_

_**Una cosa~! (Lo resalto porque es importante), sin duda Gokudera sera perrito y guardian de Takani hasta que alguien lo haga entrar en razon, e incluso despues de eso sera su guardian (solo por Reborn), sin embargo, los demas guardianes, quereis que los divida entre OCC y los otros guardianes, o que utilice otros personajes (como: Hana, Mochida,etc) como guardianes? Es decir, dividir los guardianes originales entre Tsuna y Takani y hacer de OCC o personajes ya incluidos en el anime los restantes guardianes?**_

_Matta Ne~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Si Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fuese de mi autoría, entonces sería puro yaoi (?_

* * *

><p>Nana supo en el instante en que vio los ojos de Reborn y Lal, que mentir no le serviría de nada. Debía decir la verdad, y quizás, si todo resultaba bien, ellos podrían resolver las diferencias de los gemelos, y hacer que todo volviese a ser como en el pasado.<p>

-No...no sabría decir con exactitud cuando comenzó. Creo que fue después de que Iemitsu y su jefe, Timoteo, se fueran. Cuando los gemelos tenían 5 años, eran tan inocentes y se querían tanto...para Ta-kun, Tsu-kun era su modelo a seguir, incluso llegó a decir que si Tsu-kun fuese una niña se casaría con él. Sin embargo, un día, Tsu-kun llegó a casa todo magullado, y Ta-kun lo miraba con disgusto. Creo que fue el comienzo de 'Dame-Tsuna'. Es lo único que sé...Reborn-kun, Lal Mirch-chan, se los suplico...arreglad la relación de Ta-kun y Tsu-kun, no creo que esta 'familia' pueda mantenerse en pie si no resuelven sus diferencias.- Nana se encontraba al borde del llanto, incapaz de resistir todo el pesar que había cargado tanto tiempo.

-Tranquila, Nana-san, Tsunayoshi y Takani se llevarán bien, o por lo menos se tolerarán para el final de año.- Nana sintió un alivio indescriptible al escuchar las palabras de Lal, y una sonrisa de pura felicidad se formo en su cara.

-¡Muchas gracias!-

* * *

><p>Tsuna estaba feliz de que Reborn no fuera su tutor. No lo mal interpreten, sin duda Reborn tenía todo lo necesario para ser un modelo, y había atrapado al pobre e inocente Tsuna en sus redes instantáneamente. Pero, eso no quitaba el hecho de que era un tutor demoníaco, <em>Tsuna no lo quería como tutor. <em>Nadie podía culparlo, _¿quién despierta a alguien a base de disparos? _Reborn, por supuesto. Tsuna agradeció internamente el hecho de que a las 6:30 ya estuviera despierto y preparándose para su día, _no quería imaginar lo que Lal le haría a él._

-Ara~ Parece que Ta-kun y Reborn-kun se están divirtiendo- Tsuna tuvo que resistir la tentación de golpear su cabeza contra una pared, su madre podía ser tan _ingenua.__  
><em>

_-_¿Deseas que vaya a revisar?-__ escribió rápidamente Tsuna, dividiéndose entre la preocupación por la integridad física de Takani y las ganas de verlo corriendo por la habitación mientras Reborn le disparaba.

-Ni se te ocurra, Tsunayoshi. Tenemos que discutir tu programa de tutoría.- Tsuna sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, de repente temía por _su _integridad física.

-Pfft, dudo que Dame-Tsuna pueda sobrevivir siquiera a tres vueltas al rededor de nuestra casa- se mofo Takani mientras se sentaba.

Tsuna rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada, si Takani supiera las maravillas que huir de los bravucones pueden hacer con la resistencia de una persona.

-Por cierto, Lal y yo os tenemos buenas noticias: para poder vigilar vuestro rendimiento, hemos tomado trabajo como profesores en Nami-chuu.- nadie pudo culpar a Takani y Tsunayoshi por estremecerse al mismo tiempo, __¿y dónde estaba lo bueno en esas noticias?__

-Ademas Reborn y yo tenemos algo que deciros una vez regreséis del colegio.- Tsuna sintió como sus sentidos se ponían al limite, _algo estaba_ _mal_.

* * *

><p>Tsuna no había podido concentrarse durante toda la clase. De alguna manera, Lal Mirch se había transformado en su profesora de E.F* y Reborn en su profesor de historia, y cabe destacar que cuesta concentrarse con un profesor como Reborn dictando la clase, estaba seguro que todas sus compañeras de clase pensaban lo mismo. Incluso <em>Hana, <em>pero esta última, en cuanto había visto la mirada que Tsuna le profesaba a Reborn, había sonreído de una manera que solo podría significar un plan malvado formándose en su mente. Otra cara de Hana que solo Kyoko y él podían ver, era la peor de todas para Tsuna, _la fujoshi*._

Finalmente la campana sonó, anunciando el final de la tortura de Tsuna y el ansiado descanso. Sin embargo, Tsuna no se sentía tan feliz aquel día, puesto que Hana después de mucha insistencia de Kyoko iría a almorzar con ella y Takani, lo cual significaba que Tsuna estaba solo, _y al alcance de los bravucones._ Solo debía volver a su rutina anterior, correr lo más rápido posible hacia la azotea, y esconderse allí hasta que la hora del descanso terminara. Esperar 5 minutos una vez sonada la campana para salir y no ser atrapado por los bravucones, huir de Hibari y entrar en la clase. Para Dame-Tsuna era normal.

Sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron como Tsuna quería.

-Oi, mira, es Dame-Tsuna. ¿Qué hacías aquí, Dame-Tsuna? ¿Te escondías de nosotros? Ja. Como si pudieras, vamos, hay que darle una lección.- Tsuna comenzó a sudar frío y buscar posibles salidas. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que un bravucón lo había atrapado, y su cuerpo había logrado olvidar como se sentía el dolor. -¿A dónde vas, Dame-Tsuna? ¡No puedes huir de nosotros!- Tsuna sintió ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, era su forma de desafiar a los bravucones.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, buscando el único lugar seguro que conocía: la sala de recepción, donde el comité de disciplina se hallaba. No llegó tan lejos, no pudo evitar recibir la paliza. Patadas en el estomago, golpes en los brazos. El único lugar que se salvó fue su cara.

Se recordó a si mismo lo que se sentía el dolor, y que no debía olvidarlo.

* * *

><p>Agradeció que Lal y Reborn no hubieran llegado, y que su madre estuviera ocupada. Si había algo que Tsuna detestara, era la compasión. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a atender sus propias heridas, sin embargo, eso no contaba con las costillas rotas, y considerando que Lal lo estaba entrenando, supo que tendría que buscar una excusa para escapar del entrenamiento y esperar que curaran sus costillas, Tsuna detestaba los hospitales.<p>

Sintió un dolor punzante en sus costillas al subir las escaleras, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que esto había pasado? ¿Dos, tres meses? Era demasiado dependiente de Hana, fue un idiota.

-Deberías ir a un hospital.- Tsuna salto de la impresión a sentir a alguien hablar justo detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta, para ver a Reborn sentado justo detraes de él, acariciando a su camaleón. Alzo sus hombros, no tenía una respuesta para eso.-Viendo que no irás, déjame ayudarte a recuperarte de tus heridas, no pienses que Lal irá fácil.- Tsuna alzo una ceja, pero no protesto, tenía curiosidad.

-_Gracias.-_ Reborn no dijo nada y lo recostó sobre la cama. Como se encontraba de espaldas, no pudo ver nada, pero sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, y su dolor desaparecer.

Tsuna se sentó suavemente y miró con curiosidad como las heridas de su cuerpo desaparecían.

-_¿_Mejor?- Tsuna asintió. Comenzó a tocarse el lugar donde estaban sus costillas, esperando sentir el dolor que nunca llegó.-Vamos, recuerda que hay algo que tenemos que hablar contigo y Takani.-

* * *

><p>Esperaron unos minutos antes de que Takani y Lal llegaran, esta última al parecer había tenido algo que hacer -que Reborn estaba seguro, tenía algo que ver con el antiguo alumno de Lal, Colonello-.<p>

-Si bien es cierto, Lal y yo somos vuestros tutores y nuestro trabajo consiste en mejorar vuestras notas, hay también un trasfondo de todo esto. Ustedes dos, sois los descendientes de Giotto, el primer jefe de la Famiglia Vongola, una famiglia mafiosa. Y dado que los tres anteriores herederos murieron de terribles maneras, sois los candidatos para herederos de Vongola.- las expresiones de Takani y Tsuna eran sin duda un poema, pero sin duda Takani era el más sorprendido.

-_¿Por qué los dos?-_ preguntó con rapidez Tsuna.

-Debido a que el Noveno, Timoteo, y el asesor externo del novelo, vuestro estúpido padre, Iemitsu, no pudieron decidir cual de los dos es apto- Tsuna se apresuro a contestar.

_-_¿Nuestro padre trabaja con la mafia? Eso explica el pozo petrolero en la Antártida- __ Lal alzo una ceja

-¿Pozo petrolero en la Antártida? ¿Eso les dijo el idiota de Iemitsu?- Lal sintió un incontrolable deseo de matar a su jefe al ver como los dos gemelos asentían._  
><em>

-Yo pensé que estaba muerto, kaa-san nos dijo que se había convertido en una estrella- Lal y Reborn se miraron y asintieron en silencio, un acuerdo silencioso de matar a Iemitsu cuando lo vieran.

-El idiota de vuestro padre esta vivo, lamentablemente. Y de alguna manera, es descendiente de Giotto, el primer jefe de los Vongola y su creador, sabréis más de eso en las clases de historia que os daremos. Por ahora ya sabéis lo que necesitaban saber. Así que... ¡fuera! Tiene que ir a estudiar- Tsuna no dijo nada y salio como si lo persiguiera el diablo, no estaba tan lejos si te fijabas en el rostro de Lal.

* * *

><p><span><em>Se aceptan todo tipo de frutas y verduras virtuales menos remolacha (?<em>

_Tengo lectores TwT Espero os haya gustado w_

_Por cierto, he de aclarar algo: Tsuna NO esta enamorado de Reborn (aun e.e), solo se siente atraído._

**_Sobre los guardianes, quedaran de esta manera:_**

**_Tsuna- Takeshi, Hibari, Lambo y Chrome (decidí dividir a Mukuro y Chrome, no me maten w)_**

**_T_****_akani- Gokudera, Mukuro y Ryohei._**

**_De esta manera a Tsuna le faltan un guardián del sol y un guardián de la tormenta, y a Takani un guardián de la lluvia, uno de la nube y uno del rayo. Entonces... queréis OC o personajes del anime? (Ya me han sugerido poner a Hana como guardiana, pero no se me ocurre que de w)._**

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Mas adelante los contestare w Es que ahorita mismo no tengo tiempo TwT_

_Matta ne~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Perdooon por la tardanza, he estado ocupada w_

_Disclaimer: KHR y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano-sama_

* * *

><p>La noticia se había esparcido como pólvora. Dame-Tsuna, se había confesado a la idol de Nami-chuu vestido con nada más que un par de boxers de corazones. A Hana no le había agradado nada eso, puesto que sabía que el mayor de los gemelos Sawada no había sido, era imposible; por el simple hecho de que Tsuna prefería a los hombres, ademas, era demasiado tímido para realizar tal acción.<p>

Mochida no estaba feliz. Jamás se había sentido tan confundido. Estaba bastante seguro que Takani había sido quien se había confesado a Kyoko, no Tsuna. Sin embargo, mientras uno vuela, pueden distorsionarse las cosas, y siendo que eran tan parecidos de cara, simplemente podría haber sido una confusión. Por eso, decidió retar a Dame-Tsuna a una batalla. Vería allí mismo si había sido una confusión o no.

Reborn, pues Reborn estaba más que furioso. Su baka-alumno se había sobrepasado esta vez, si culpaba a su hermano de sus propias acciones -en el modo ultima voluntad o fuera de este-, no tenía madera de jefe. Estaba en verdad decepcionado, y furioso con Iemitsu por no haberlo dejado entrenar a Tsunayoshi, había dicho que probablemente el corrompería a su adorable Tuna-fish con su maldad, etc.

Lal-Mirch, estaba bastante interesada, podría ser un gran entrenamiento para Tsunayoshi. Eso sin embargo, no quitaba el hecho de que no le agradaba la cobardía que había cometido Takani, luego se uniría al castigo impuesto por Reborn.

En cuanto Tsuna se enteró del desafío, hizo lo que le pareció correcto; suplicarle a Hana que arreglara el mal entendido, incluso si eso significaba revelar su orientación sexual. Sin embargo, Hana no estaba dispuesta a revelar tal secreto; sabía que la vida de Tsuna solo empeoraría si revelaba tal secreto. Por lo que simplemente, decidió apelar al lado razonable de Mochida -rezando que lo tuviera-.

Por lo tanto, antes de aquella batalla, se pudo ver a Hana Kurokawa hablando con Mochida a lo lejos.

-Escucha, mono del Kendo, Tsunayoshi-kun no fue quien se confesó a Kyoko, fue su baka-hermano, Takani.- eso, por supuesto, no hizo más que confirmar las sospechas de Mochida.

-Lo sé, sin embargo, no puedo echarme para atrás ahora. Iré fácil con él, lo prometo.- Hana no estaba feliz, sin embargo, decidió intentar creer lo que Mochida había prometido.- En otro momento me encargaré de Takani.- Con eso, Hana se pudo ir tranquila.

* * *

><p>Tsuna suspiró con alivio. <em>Todo había terminado. <em>Y mejor aun, no tuvo que enfrentarse a Mochida. Puesto, que muy golpeado y en el ultimo minuto, Takani había decidido aparecer para hacerse el super-héroe y 'salvar' a su hermano del mismo lió en el que él lo había metido. Takani había ganado aun más popularidad, y para Tsuna nada cambió. Todo se mantuvo en el statu quo*. Claro, si contamos los entrenamientos demoníacos de Lal Mirch.

Sin embargo, la presencia del estudiante de intercambio italiano, Gokudera Hayato, rompió el amado statu quo.

Había comenzado durante la primera hora del día; historia. Desde el momento en que Reborn había entrado a clase, Tsuna pudo notar que tenia algo en mente. Aquella pequeña sonrisa ladeada se lo había dicho. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tsuna, y su mente comenzó a revolotear buscando que podría ser lo que cambiaría.

Finalmente, Reborn se apiado del pobre -y a punto de tener un ataque de nervios- Tsuna, y decidió informar cual sería el cambio.

-Muy bien, baka-alumnos, cerrad la boca.- Reborn no tuvo ni que levantar la voz, en cuanto abrió la boca, todos se callaron. No importa que tan atractivo pudiera ser, no quitaba el hecho de que era un sádico de primera, y todos lo sabían. Por esa razón, el 'club de fans de Reborn-sensei' lo admiraba desde lejos. Después de todo, Reborn gritaba '¡peligro!' por todas partes.- Os informo, que hoy os acompañara un nuevo alumno. ¡Pasa!- en cuanto Reborn dio la orden, la puerta se abrió para revelar una cabellera plateada. Seguido de aquella cabellera, un chico con apariencia de gangster entró en la clase, y un solo pensamiento recorrió la mente de los gemelos Sawada.

_'Esto es culpa de Reborn'._

El chico, en opinión de Tsuna y Takani, gritaba mafia por todos lados. Y por eso, tenia que ser culpa de Reborn.

-Preséntate.- el chico hizo un breve 'tch', lo cual le ganó una de las miradas propias de Reborn. El chico se calló en seguida, no era tonto.

-Gokudera Hayato. Italia.- y eso marcó el comienzo oficial del 'club de fans de Gokudera-kun... oficial' -porque si, era oficial, según ellas. Cualquier otro club de este tipo que pudiera haber existido antes, no lo era.- y también el comienzo de una migraña recurrente para Tsuna, su intuición se lo decía. Y vaya que no estaba equivocada, puesto que en cuanto Gokudera paso a su lado, le envió una mirada que gritaba claramente 'estorbame y te mato'. A Tsuna no había que decírselo 2 veces, de todas maneras, no tenia planeado acercarse al chico con pinta de matón., aunque su intuición dictara lo contrario, esta vez debía contradecirla. Gokudera, sin embargo, fue más rudo con Takani, al cual le pateó el asiento.

Los susurros y preguntas flotaron en el aire. Tsuna les resto importancia, _habían cosas que era mejor no saber._

* * *

><p>En el momento en que vio la sonrisa de su hermano, sintió lástima por Gokudera. Lo había visto todo, toda la pelea. Había visto como su hermano dejaba a Gokudera ser rodeado por su propia dinamita, y la felicidad que mostró en su rostro cuando estas explotaron. Había notado la preocupación falsa recorrer su rostro cuando se le pregunto a Gokudera si estaba bien, y la falsedad en sus ojos cuando lo acepto en su 'famiglia'.<p>

Todo era mentira, pero viniendo de Takani, era simplemente normal. Solo esperaba que algún día Gokudera lo descubriera.

Finalmente, decidió que no era necesario en aquel lugar -no era como si fuera necesario en cualquier lugar, de todos modos.- y se fue, dejandole a Gokudera un kit de primeros auxilios para curar sus heridas.

* * *

><p>Desde aquel día, el ver a Gokudera en frente de su casa en cuanto abría la puerta, y la decepción cruzar su rostro cuando le informaba que Takani ya se había ido, era simplemente un tema habitual. Finalmente rendido, Gokudera se ofrecería -entre dientes- a acompañar al otro heredero Vongola, quien le respondería simplemente que si no deseaba hacerlo, no tenia porque. Gokudera tercamente lo seguiría, y finalmente, ambos irían juntos al colegio. A pesar de estar acompañado, Tsuna se sentía vacío.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se que es corto, pero el próximo lo compensara. Perdón por no haber puesto detallada la batalla entre Takani y Gokudera, pero es que no soy buena escribiendo acción, practicare para los capítulos futuros (?<strong>_

_**Sobre los guardianes, han quedado así:**_

_**Para Tsuna:**_

_**Sol: Hana **_

_**Tormenta: Bianchi (simplemente me encanto esta idea, y ademas,tengo planes bastante grandes para ella).**_

_**Para Takani:**_

_**Lluvia: Chikusa**_

_**Rayo: Ken (a pesar, de que según se, tiene llamas de sol .-. Necesito uno del rayo x33)**_

_**Nube: Mochida (no tengo ni idea de que tipo son sus llamas x33)**_

_***Statu Quo: es una locución latina, que se utiliza para decir que una situación se mantiene de la misma manera en la cual venia. Es decir, que no hay cambios.**_

_**Niknok19: Sin duda es curioso, pero decidí que era lo mejor. Me alegra que te guste ^^**_

_**Lu-chan 23 : Lo hará, a su debido tiempo e.e es decir, habrá un 1827 unilateral que luego quizás pase a ser 6918 -me gusta la pareja-**_

_**Lo de los gemelos, creo que es obvio. Y sobre lo otro, creo que mas como el anime que como el manga, sin embargo, sera una mezcla de ambos -hay cosas importantes que se suprimieron en el anime, pero también cosas que me gusta mas como se desarrollan en el anime.-**_

_**Lynette Vongola Di Hibari : Porque Mukuro no dejaría a Chrome-chan en manos de alguien como Takani.**_

_**Debido a que Takani no es del tipo que precisamente 'aprecia' a Lambo e I-pin, los aborrece a ambos.**_

_**MyaBL26: Gracias por la sugerencia. La verdad, incluso Lambo le ganaría a Kyoko x33 **_

_**Me alegra que te haya gustado.**_

_**nicochan000 : Todo ira mejor ahora.**_

_**Me alegra que te haya agradado la división w**_

_**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: Todos os habéis puesto de acuerdo en poner a Hana-chan como guardiana del sol.**_

_**Guest: Me ofende que suenes tan sorprendida TwT Creo que note que amas a Lancia, si en algún momento necesito una pareja para el, te tendré en cuenta(?**_

_**Creo que Mochida podría tener llamas de cualquier tipo menos de Sol lluvia y cielo x33**_

_**Entiendo el sentimiento (? Prometo que intentare hacer el siguiente mas largo.**_

_**naba: no seria posible, por el simple hecho de que es el tutor de Takani. Me da pereza hacer OC's quédate tranquila x33**_

_**camila: por ahora ese privilegio solo lo tendrá Reborn -algún día pasara x333-. La llama de Irie es de Sol ^^ Tengo otros planes para Irie-kun. Gracias por la sugerencia ^^**_

_**ichigoyoru: esta fuera de la cuestión puesto que siendo así pasaría a ser un crossover, y esa no es la idea ^^**_

_**Gracias por comentar! Matta ne~**_


End file.
